Invisible
by goldenrose37
Summary: The bruise on my face feels like it is black. My limbs hurt, as the taste of blood makes me dizzy. Lying on my small bed, in the small room I can see were everything went wrong. I was born... Read a few chpters in. PPl have loved it.
1. Chapter 1

The bruise on my face feels like it is black. My limbs hurt, as the taste of blood makes me dizzy. Lying on my small bed, in the small room I can see were everything went wrong. I was born.

Charlie and Renee, lovely people, lovingly in love, lovingly horrible. To be born into a world were you know right from wrong, because what you do is wrong. Where you wear a shirt that doesn't fit and an over sized jumper, just because you don't want any one to see you, or the bruises.

Yeah, surprise, surprise. The people everyone adores in this wet little town are also the people with a daughter no one knows about. Well I guess they see me sometimes. I have to get the shopping, run errands. But they think nothing of it, because it is to late at night. They don't see the car as it pulls out of the drive, ten at night. They don't see the girl walking down the street. She is invisible. Yeah, I am invisible.

I am the girl with brown lifeless hair and the same brown lifeless eyes. Under weight, over hurt. Sounds ridiculous, right? I would think so too, if that girl wasn't me. But I can't think that, because after seventeen years you start to think that this all isn't a dream. You're not going to wake up soon.

Just tell me if i should continue or not


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. I just want to say a big thx to the six ppl who reviewed! Than all the people who put my story on alert. OMG! Well i better put a Disclaimer up. I don't own anything in this, except for the plot line and anything i make up. Have fun reading and tell me what ya all think.

**Just to say. There is a reason it is M. Abuse.**

OoOoOo

Rain again. It rains everyday. But t least no one can see through the rain soaked windows. I can draw the blinds today; go outside for a few minutes to get the letters. Apparently there is a new family in this dreary town. Who would want to live here? I know I don't, but I am not given a choice.

"Get your arse in here, you ungrateful little twit." A voice boomed around the house. Charlie was home. The chief of police of this horrible place. Renee would be home in an hour, an interior designer. Dinner was in the oven roasting as I ran down the stairs. Nearly at the bottom I step on my to big sweats. I don't make a noise as I fall, twisting around so as I don't hit my head. My hip makes contact with the hard floor and I hear a gasp. Ow god, that was me. Not good.

"Sluts like you don't deserve to live." Comes from above me as I struggle of the floor. This is not alcohol in his breath, but anger takes over him. Picking me up by my throat he through me, my back some how landing on the couch. Well that saved me one bruise, but earned me another. "So that's what you want. I told Renee we should have just sold you to a whore house." He starts to walk over, so I shut my eyes. I learnt many years ago not to stop them, make a sound. Everything gets worse if you do. Two years ago a little… ritual, I guess you could call it, started for Charlie. See, I grew. My hips got wider, and curves filled in. My breasts grew and I lost that child fat. Not that I really had any.

I bite my lip to hold back a scream as my pants are ripped from me. Trying to pull away as my undies went too. Something metal clunks on the floor. Startled my eyes fly open, narrowing in on the bullet holder to his gun, discarded. His tie goes around my arms as I start to squirm. A sharp pull of the tie downwards makes me arch my back, pushing my chest towards him, just to stop the pain. The feel of metal slips inside me as I lose sight of the gun. The movement of it are rough and sharp as it bangs against my walls. I shriek in pain.

"Just loosening you up." Charlies voice sounds again, sarcasm coated thick. "Not that you need it you slut." The gun is suddenly replaced and a searing heat goes through me, burning my alive. There is no steady rhythm, just continuous thrusts and pulls, trying to take me further. Hands cup my chest, but they are not tender.

A swift knock on the door stops everything, the tie removed. Struggling to move of the couch, I gather my clothes n my hands. Saved by the knock. Rushing to the staircase I slip into the closet. My home. My room. A muffled sound starts to become clearer as I lock the door. "Sorry we couldn't bring the whole family, but they were to tired after their day at their new school." A young woman's voice floats around softly. School. I have heard of that place. A place where you are lucky enough to learn, and read, and write. Apparently people my age are luck and they go five times a week!

"Well it is my pleasure to have you over for dinner. What are you children's names?" Comes from Renee, she must have just got home, going through the back door. Wanting to be the perfect housewife. Sitting down on the child sized bed I listen in on the conversation.

"This is Alice, Edward and Emmett. We have adopted our children. The other two are my wife's sister's twins, but she died. I apologize for the absence. Do you have any kids?" A male voice asked. Do they have any kids? No will be their answer, because I am a mistake. Not meant to be, not wanted. The conversation goes on, dinner gets served. I just made enough for the guests, not knowing they where coming. No dinner for me tonight. I clean up the mess that is me. Dipping a dirty towel in a bucket of murky water. The only way I wash, unless I can go out into the rain. When I cannot hold any longer, and the noise is loud out the door, I move another bucket from under my bed. The toilet.

The noise quietens down as I hear the footsteps go into the living room. The coast is clear. I have jobs to do, and it is already ten! The one other thing in my room. A small clock to make sure I am never late for an errand. Unlocking the door I am silent. Slipping open the door I walk through, only needing a crack. Looking around the kitchens a mess, dishes all over the dining table. There are no food scrapes; my stomach doesn't care. I am used to not eating for days at a time. My body could be seen as anorexic, but its more… malnutrition.

I creep across the kitchen, keeping to the shadows. I need to get to Port Anglese. So far away, two hour drive. Patting my pockets I feel a key, rusted and a note, fifty dollars. How did I get fifty dollars you ask? Well it is the shopping money. I need to get milk and bread, eggs and meat. Lets hope someone drives by so I can hitch hike. That far a walk is not fun, trust me.

Slowly I open the door, slowly I slip out and slowly I close it. Charlie and Renee expect me to go out a couple of nights a week for food. I was not allowed out during the day. That would be why my skin is so pale. But at least I was not weak. I did all the work where I lived; my arms grew strong. I walked for miles upon miles; my legs grew strong. Both of those developed a strong muscle, and I kept inside myself, never showing the true me. My mind grew strong.

I creep down the driveway, making sure no one can see me. Pulling my hoddie over my head and rolling my sweat pants up. I need them to last at least another year, hopefully two. Renee gave me these. She grew out of them, doesn't like them. So I got a new outfit. Everything overly large for my small frame. A hoddie, sweat pants and top. Nothing written on any of them. But there is some blood splattered on them, and tears in all of it. Passing the neighbourhood I reach the freeway. Fifteen minutes have gone by and no one is in site. This is going to be a very, very long night.

Something stabs my toe. No sound comes from my tongue as I remove a sharp rock from my skin. It didn't break the skin that bad. It will fix up in the end. But that does mean my shoes wont last for more than a year more. Where am I going to find new ones? God, this freeway has jabbed so many holes into my shoes. So annoying. I will need to get some duct tape. Maybe I will be able to smuggle some out. Than I can tape my shoes enough to last a few more months. A little more.

A light catches my eye. It is coming from behind. Walking a touch closer to the road I stick my thumb out, the rest of my fingers tucked in tight. This is the way I travel. Renee and Charlie said that I have to get food, and that I can't get it from Forks, but I need to find my own way to Port Anglese. What nice people. But at least they gave me money. I can usually keep the change, even though there usually isn't any. But maybe I could try to get some.

The car sees me and pulls up. That is a big relief. It is waiting for me, about fifty metres away. I sprint to the car. Having a quick look I see three people in it. Looks like I am in the back. A flash of lightening goes off above and highlight the sleek silver car that is not usually seen around here.


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly I shake off, trying to get rid of the water dripping down

Quickly I shake off, trying to get rid of the water dripping down. No use. I am soaked through and through. So happy that I pretty much lost the nerves you use to feel. After enough… things… had happened, I didn't complain, and I learnt to live inside myself enough to shut down the sensors that feel the cold. Sometimes I was also lucky enough to shut off the sensors that feel the fists. I loved those days.

Opening the door I slip in. There are three people in the car. A little black haired pixie girl, sitting in the front. Well actually kneeling. Looking at me. An overlarge muscly man with dark brown curly hair, sitting next to me. Looking at me. The third was another man with bronze messy hair, who looked muscly, but nothing compared to the other man. He was also looking at me. Confusion etched onto his face.

"Thank you. Sorry about your car." I say, just loud enough for them all to hear. There faces are perfect, eyes gold. Unnatural beauty is all I can think. Also very pale; as pale as me. But they look privileged. They don't have ripped clothes, they don't look under fed, and this car!

"Ow! That's fine. I mean it is raining, you can't really help it. Were you heading too? Why you walking out so late!? I mean its ten-thirty." Rambled the little pixie girl. Her voice made her sound like she was singing. She seems happy. I think. Maybe I should go?

"Port Angeles, I need to get some food. I can walk though if your not going that way. I mean it isn't that far. Sorry for annoying you." I said, reaching for the door handle. No need to annoy them. It isn't that far, and I got a good seven hours sleep last night, so I will be able to survive it easily.

"No! It's fine. We can get you there easily. Alice sit down." The bronze haired man said. His voice was deep, but not to deep. Like velvet. Looking at him again I could see he was about my age. Maybe older. They all were about that age. The bronze haired man started the car. I could hardly hear it. I mean, it was just a soft humming.

After about ten minutes of silence, the car going as fast as it could, the overly large man spoke up. His voice was deep, but beautiful. "So… where you from?" I looked at him, and saw a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. I cocked my head to the side, and realised he was talking to me. Where am I from? Umm… Forks? Maybe, but, maybe not. I felt my eyebrows furrow, and my forehead crease, as I thought of a place. I could say Forks, but they might live there. Maybe Port Anglese. But they might live there. They are driving there at the moment. Where is another place? Charlie and Renee never talked to me, so I don't know many places. Well I only know those to places. Never been around people, so I can't say anywhere. Have Charlie or Renee had any phone calls from people? Have they ever said of a place? Hmmm…

"I don't know." I said, in a tone with no emotion. Talking to people doesn't happen often to me. Outsiders asking who I am! Where I am from! What am I meant to say to that? The man had confusion written deep on his face. He tried to peek at me, but I just pulled my hood more over my face.

"Really! You don't know? That is so weird. Like you had to have come from somewhere. Doesn't everyone? What about school? You go there right?" The pixie added in. She is very happy all the time. Overly happy. Too much sugar maybe. Or maybe she had drugs. I heard about those once. Apparently they can have different effects on you. So maybe one of them makes you happy.

Her head turns around and she looks at me. My hair is stuck to the back of my neck, and my hoddie pulled as far as possible. She couldn't see who I am. I shake my head no.

"Damn. Lucky! I also wanted to not go to school. Horrible place." The big guy says. Horrible place? But… don't you learn there? How could that be horrible? I would be in heaven if that happened. Maybe I could learn to read properly. I taught myself to read the basic things. Can't write though.

"Is it horrible?" I say in a confused voice. He doesn't want school. What I would give to go to school. Just for an hour. But, then, I would stick out. All these bruises. The latest ones that are visible would be my eye. Black as the night. My ribs hurt a little, but they should heal in the end. I was thinking though, that maybe I broke a finger. Or three. I can hardly move my whole wrist.

"Have you seriously never been to school?" The big guy says. I nod. "Home schooled?" I shake my head no. Looking out the windows everything is still going abnormally fast. Hopefully that big guy will drop the subject. But he is awfully big. I hope he doesn't hurt me. No Bella! He hasn't hurt you yet, so why would he now?

Suddenly the car pulls to a stop. "Where here." The bronze haired states. The car is parked outside a supermarket. The one I always go to for Renee and Charlie. It has well priced food that gives off a good taste.

"Thank you." I say quickly before reaching for the door handle. My left wrist stays hanging in the hoddies pocket. No need to move it. I jump out of the car and run for the supermarket. In and out, than maybe I will have a little money left.

Walking inside the heat hits me. I shake my head to get rid of the goose bumps. Shopping time. Basket first. First aisle. Two loaves of bread. I skip a few before reaching the eggs. A dozen of those. Fridge, fridge, fridge. Where is that damn fridge! There it is! I grab a light and full creamed milk. Some cream. Butter. Meat now. What meat? What to make for dinner? What to make? Lamb. Bacon. Chicken. That should do it. On the way to finding the meats I see the fruits. Fruit. I haven't had any fruit in so long! Maybe just a little. I can get away with that right? I start with a grape. Plopping it in my mouth and letting the juice run down my dry throat. Cherry next. I go down the line of fruits. Strawberries. What do they taste like? I pick one up and take a small bite. Closing my eyes and tilting my head back slightly I savoir a sweet taste. Nothing like I have ever had before. There is usually none here! None. No wonder. People buy them all.

I walk off to the meats, my meal of the day done. I few small pieces of fruit. Yummy! My gosh, how do people not like it? Yay! No one at the meat counter. I can get the meat and maybe I will have a little cash left.

"Err… what would you like?" The young man says to me in disgust. I can't help how I look! It isn't like he can see any way! But I sort of do smell. My clothes are ripped. Dirty. Damn. I do look disgusting.

"Half a dozen bacon. Five lamb ribs and a chicken please." I say in the politest voice possible. He gets started. I just watch, making sure he doesn't trick me. Five is an easy number. I have five fingers, so I can keep record. Half a dozen I have learnt is six. Six is another finger to the first five. The man coughs to get my attention, bringing me back to earth. I nod, grabbing the bag and settling it in the basket. I bite my lip as I do so. The weight of the meat is heavy on my left wrist. I really wonder if it is just my fingers.

The counter person says forty dollars. Forty! That means less than what I have! I get money. I feel like doing a victory dance. Ten. I think that I how much. Ten dollars. I ask for extra bags ad the lady does so. Doubling up the four plastic bags I head outside. Do they have a reject shop around here? They did last time.


	4. Chapter 4

I found a pair

I found a pair! They're black, and they're new. No holes. New runners. Ten-dollar runners. Amazing, but they were about to be chucked out. Why would they want to chuck them out? They just had a miss print on them! Perfectly wearable. Now I don't have to walk home in old runners. I hope Renee and Charlie are ok with this. Now to pay for them.

But I need water, and socks. Looking around I see no alarms. No one will notice it gone right? What harm can it do? I grab the socks that's are in the clearance bin too. They can be hidden in my grocery bags. God my left wrist hurts. Water, water, water. Ow! There it is. I look around again. No one can see me. Grabbing two bottles I stuff them in my pockets. I guess over sized hoddies are good to use. You can hide stuff in them.

The checkout guy seemed fine. Maybe a little drunk, but that was fine with me. The less chance that he would notice. Ten-dollars is what I gave him and ten-dollars is what he took. Walking outside I bolted down the street. Yes I know it may look conspicuous, someone running away from a shop, but I was fast. One thing you learn over the years. How to run, and how to do so fast. First time I stole I took a barbie. I was eight. Yeah, early. But I wanted a toy! Charlie and Renee told me when I was eight to go buy food. Well seven actually. I was and still am overly mature for my age.

Rounding the corner I sit outside the shopping centre from before. Pulling out the first bottle of water it disappears as it reaches my lips. The second one is for a different use. Putting the bags on the ground I step into the rain, keeping an eye on the food. Washing off the blood, washing off the blood. Merrily, merrily, life is just a dream. Sing along people!

Yep, that is what I am doing. Last three days worth of it. Taking of my jumper I put it with the food. The blood is dry, so I let the rain soak it. Looking around I see no one. It is past midnight of course. My arms and legs seem to clean themselves. That's nice. I don't have to waste any water. Pulling my top up gently I prod my ribs. "Shit!" I screech. Ok. Not a good idea. Still bruised. I splash a little of the water from the bottle on my stomach and back. Bye bye blood. I see a gash. Ouchy. Looks painful. I hope it isn't infected. I lightly tug at my top, trying to tear it. Just a little more. About an inch thick rips from it. Looping around the top twice. Doesn't even come close to fitting still. Came to my knees before, now it sits on my thighs. I wrap the material around my stomach, resting it softly over the gash and tying it firmly. That should keep it from bleeding.

Now for my hair and face. Taking a sip of the water from the bottle I pour the rest over my hair and a little on my face. Resting the bottle on the ground I let it fill up with rainwater. I do need something to drink on the way home. My face is ok. Not that bloody. Just dirty. I let get washed by the soft raindrops. Grabbing my right hand I drag it through my hair. My left just dangles there, useless. I think it took a bit of time, because the rain started to lighten. My hair though was as tangle free as it ever will be.

Sitting by my food I put on the new socks and runners. They feel so comfy! Gosh this is so nice. Pulling my jumper back over my head, I cradle my left hand. The food bags surround me, my old runners in the bag the new ones came in. I need them just in case Renee doesn't allow me these ones. I hope she does.

I feel my eye lids start to slip. Looping the bags through my arms I rest my head against the wall. Ten-minutes rest. Just that little bit. No one is around to catch me. My eyelids close over.


	5. Chapter 5

I have to series thank Rosette-Cullen who has reviewed every chapter so far with positive remarks. Love you so much! Guys. I am also starting another story. I know. Three stories and all. But i write depending on the mood i am in. So each story will get updated when i am in the right mood. Cheers!

OoOoOoOoOo

Someone just kicked me. Most likely Renee. Laughter follows as I open my eyes. The food is still there. As are the old runners. It doesn't look like much time has passed. Not much at all, thank god. Looking up I see three men. All a little older than me. They have something in there hands. Glass bottles, and it looks like beer. Why me? Why is it always me!?

"You having a nice sleep there girly? Did I wake you up?" One of them says in a mocking tone. He was the one who woke me up. Oh well. Just got to wait this out. Dammit. I just cleaned up! Didn't really need the blood. I mean, I have bleed enough today, well yesterday. Not fun.

"Come on. Get up. Are you not going to run?" Another yells, his words slurred. I just shake my head no. This earns me a kick to the jaw. No moving. Got it. Lucky they are drunk. Otherwise I might have got seriously hurt. I fade out there voices. I don't really care what happens to me. Not like anyone else cares either. I am I. Nobody. They say that nobody is perfect. But since I am nobody that is a lie. Another kick and I feel a faint pain in my leg, at the bottom. Not much though. Not like it matters.

"What the hell is happening here?" A voice says, coming from the right. Another lot of people. Attention is taken off me, so I shut my eyes again, willing the sleep to fall. Fall it does not. Fall it will never. Sleep evades me most nights. Usually when I am out I can sleep. Sort of like a bum. A homeless person. My child-sized bed at home is not big enough, and the room smells of dirt, blood and pee. Ewww. I might live in a hell whole, but that does not mean that I like dirt. You just figure out that you have to get use to it.

The voices start to fade, and a few grunts are heard. Fighting maybe? I pull my knees to myself and focus on nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Hello? Nothing? Are you there? Are you going to come save me from this world I live in? Because I sincerely dislike it. I mean yeah, I get to eat, and sleep sometimes. I have clothes to wear. But I still don't like it. Sorry for being selfish, but for my last selfish thing I want nothing. Nothingness. Eternal darkness. Sleep for life. To never be hurt.

A voice pulls me out of the nothingness. I swear that a frown was on my face. Not that anyone could see. My hood is always over my face. "Are you ok?" The voice is of a girl. What is a girl doing out at this time of night? It is a bit late. Another question. What the hell is the girl doing talking to me? She could have been hurt just than!

Opening my eyes I see the pixie girl from before. I nod my head. I guess I shall have another sleepless night. Home time. Twisting my hands slightly I grab hold of the shopping bags, biting my lips from the pain in my wrist. I stand up, water dripping from everywhere. At least I can't get any wetter.

I start walking away from the pixie girl and the two men. It isn't like I could ask for a lift. They might live here. Any way, if I asked for a lift than I would be dropped off at the house. Not good. Can't do it. Nu ah. Any way the walk home shouldn't be that bad. I have new runners! My old ones are way to old. My use of them after a year was fine. I was starting to grow into them. The second year I fit them perfectly. Size seven. The walks to Port Angeles where annoying by the third year. They where so broken, and there was so much tape holding them together. Argh.

"Hey!" Someone says. They grab my wrist. My left wrist. I bite my lip hard, trying not to scream or yell. Turning around slightly I see the big man. The over sized bear. I don't look him in the eye. Not allowed to look people in the eyes. "Want a lift again?" He asks. Do I want one? Yes. A better question would be could you have a lift again? No.

I shake my head. "No." I whisper, trying to remove his hand from my wrist. The pain is close to unbearable. He won't let go. But how then am I meant to get away? Go home and start breakfast. "Let go." I say through clenched teeth. Pain leaked into the little sentence. The plastic bags aren't helping. Digging into my skin, cutting it. This is the most banged up I have been for ages! Just try to leave.

He lets go of my wrist with a sad look on his face. Pity? Doesn't work mate. Turning on my heel I bolt for the freeway. Need to get home. If I do rounds. Ten minutes running, five minutes walking. That should get me there quicker.

How annoying! I am so tired. Well at least I got a little bit of sleep. Better then usual. Didn't even get to thank those people who woke me up. If they didn't than someone could have seen me. I could have slept there for ages. Charlie and Renee would kill me. Last time I fell asleep and wasn't home the next morning there where consequences. A beating of a lifetime. Had to go to the hospital. Not like I did though. I fixed myself up and wrapped stolen bandages around my breaks, trying to make them straight. It was also about two months ago. Maybe less. The breaks healed, but not very well. I stopped coughing up blood. That was nice. I got pregnant.

Charlie came home after Renee the night I got back. Renee had gone to bed and Charlie thought that physical abuse is week. He was drunk. I tried to get away, but after he pulled the gun out I just tried to stay alive. Doing what ever I could to make him happy. Not caring about the pain.

I was joyous when I found out I was pregnant. A little child to call my own. The test I had stolen said I was. I told Renee, and she was not happy. I didn't deserve the child. She did though, and she would take it from me when it was born. The baby I had made with Charlie. After a number of beatings I was scared for the life of my baby. I was not gaining a bump. I had lost it.

I start to slow down. I little big of walking now. Five minutes. The five minutes goes quickly. I get through about five rounds of these. Seventy-five minutes. A minute break can't hurt right? Just to rest my tired legs, and check my wrist. Hurts a lot. But numbness has started to take over. What a nice feeling. I feel my bags start to get heavy. Peeking around I see that it is still very early morning. Not a car in sight. I should be fine. The rain pitter patters on the plastic bags. I hope the bread isn't getting wet. Just a small sleep won't hurt. Can't Couldn't

Sleep over took my sensors quickly. A deep sleep I wasn't intending on. I try waking myself, and it works a little. I can feel no weight from the plastic bags. That is worrying. Someone is holding me, carrying me. Not good. A melody is being hummed. Am I in heaven? Has my wish finally come true? I hear a car door close and the arms leave. Maybe not. Sleep fades in again.

OoOoOoOo

Can ppl review heaps pretty please! Also ideas. What ever you want to happen in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys that this is so short. I am trying to get there quick, but you need to see how desperate she is. Just to clear things up. Cullens are vampires. Bella is Charlie and Renees daughter, but they hate her. This will all be explained later, like how they raised a child without anyone knowing. And why they hate her. But enjoy and review.

OoOoOoOoOo

Time to get up. Start work. Start something. The washing needs to be folded. Dishes washed. House cleaned. Breakfast made. I shoot up in bed. Breakfast. Looking around I see myself in a large room. Pink is the main colour. I know one thing. This is not my room. Not my house. Charlie and Renee. I look around the bed. I am dressed in a silk nightie. I think it's silk. That is what Renee said at least. Jumping out of the bed I run around the room. Trying to find my clothes. I can't find them anywhere. Renee is going to kill me if I rock up to the house, late, and in a silk nightie. The food! Shit. Most likely gone have by now. Well the meat would have, and I got no money to buy any more.

Better get home. I put on my runners. Only thing of mine still there. Time to leave. Walking out the door I see a massive hallway. What did happen last night? I swear I only fell asleep. Nothing else.

Maybe Charlie finally convinced Renee to send me to the whorehouse. Oh!! I didn't chuck out my last lot of clothes. I have something to wear! If I can get home before Charlie and Renee, I can change. They won't know I had new clothing. Silk clothing. So soft and smooth. It feels nice on my bruises. No pain.

I will go into Forks today. No. Can't do that. Here. Maybe they have a fridge here. They take my food; I take there's. Maybe. Just maybe they will have some vegies too! I didn't have enough to buy the ones I wanted. I did really need new runners. Doesn't matter now. Foods gone. Any way, I was just going to make do with what we have at home.

Creeping down the hall I find some stairs. Maybe they will have some strawberries. I have heard of a thing called ice cream. Charlie says he loves it. How can you love a food? Renee said she likes some other food. Like and love? Don't you just eat it? Chocolate! That is it. I wonder what chocolate tastes like. I don't make a sound as I descend the staircase. I hope no one is down there now. This nightie shows too much. Well actually it's more like shorts and singlet.

Looking down I see my wrists. Blood. Dammit! Must have cut my wrists from the weight of the bags. I swear they weren't that heavy. Shaking them out a pain cuts through my left wrist. "Shit." I say, breaking the silence. Breaking the silence? Oh no. Someone could have heard. Sprinting down the stairs I see the front door. Can't go there first. Need food. Making my way to the right I head into a living room. No one there. I don't stop to look at any of it. At the end of the room is a room to the right again. The kitchen!

The kitchen was as glorious as the rest of the house, but I had no time to look on in awe. I ripped through the cupboards looking for plastic bags. Plastic bags, bags, any bags. No. Brown paper bag. Won't hold. Garbage bag! Perfect. Heading to the massive fridge I yank open the top of it. The freezer. Wow. They must be mega rich. They had prawns! They where expensive. Grabbing them they go to the bottom of the bag. Maybe if I get all the good food and make a really nice dinner I won't get in trouble. Lamb! Perfect. And chicken. Next two nights dinners done. Looking through the freezer for a second I see something names ice cream. Oh! Charlie's favourite. He loves it? Fridge next

The fridge was packed. I am sure they wont miss this, I think as I grab another garbage bag. Two bottles of milk. Carrots. Tomatoes. Mushrooms. What is this red thing? Oh right. I saw it once at the super market. Capsicum. This place is stocked. So much food! Cream. Eggs. Spinach. Cucumber. Smoked salmon. Strawberries! Next Bag.

I pull out a final bag and go to the cupboards. Something falls out as I open the cupboards. It lands on the floor. Chocolate. So this is what Renee goes on about! Doesn't look very loving to me. Just motionless. How boring. But she likes it, so it will do. I find onion and garlic just sitting there on the bench. Don't know what the other stuff is. Doesn't look nice. It is yellow. Looks sort of like a… well… ewww! Do people eat that?

"Hello?" I hear from upstairs. It's yelled down, as if scared something is there. Time to disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay

Okay. Prawns are… done! Cream sauce on top. Fried vegies on the bottom. Chocolate sauce with strawberries and ice cream. That should seal my safety for tonight.

The walk home wasn't that bad. The driveway was hidden. Long as hell. No one came after me. Thank god. I don't know how I would explain the food I had taken. I mean. Like, how do you explain half the food missing? I… err… need it so I don't get bashed to death? Oh, that would go down so fricken well. Took about an hour of running to get there. Had to run to get the meat in the freezer.

A sharp wack brings me back to reality. "Where were you this morning you filthy child?" Renee screams in my ear. I do not fight back. I do not move. My body tenses for the next blow. It doesn't come. Maybe she smelled the food? That sometimes stops them, if only for a little bit.

"Child! Where is my food?" Charlie yells as he comes into the room. They both sit at the table, faces hard. Maybe, just maybe, the food will help. I hope so. Another beating and I think I will need a hospital. I grab the two dishes, cutlery already on the table. Putting the food in front of them I get two swift nods, signalling me to leave. I do so, going back into the kitchen to clean. I decided long ago. When I am eighteen that I shall leave. Hopefully. If they don't kill me first. I don't exactly know what they plan to do with me.

Murmuring comes from the dining room, telling me that their meals are finished. That was quick. Maybe they liked it? Yes! I did something right. Now for dessert. Grabbing a bowl I fill it with chocolate sauce. Another bowl is filled with freshly washed strawberries. Forks. I will bring the ice cream in a second. Make two rounds.

Carrying out the food, Charlie and Renee don't look at me. I place the two bowls in the middle, with a fork beside each of there hands. I collect the dirty dishes as quick as possible. Need to get the ice cream. Quick. Quick! Another two smaller bowls are taken out. I walk to the fridge. Ice cream, where is it? Ah! Found it. Pulling the ice cream out of the fridge I feel it slosh around. Slosh? Maybe it is meant to be like that. I pour some into each bowl, put a spoon in them and carry them out.

"What is that!?" Renee says, a look of horror on her face. Isn't this what ice cream is meant to look like? Cold cream right?

"Ice cream." I say, just loud enough for them to hear. I put the bowls in front of them. Bad idea. I bite my lip, hard, as something slices up my arm. Looking down I see a large cut, on the outside of my left arm, going from the middle of my hand to my elbow. The blood is starting to drip out form where Charlie cut me. I move back a step.

"Stupid. Stupid girl. This is meant to be frozen!" Charlie shouts in a rage filled voice. Standing up he leans over me. My feet leave the ground, my hair being pulled. A fierce slap to my cheek, and my lip splits. Again Renee attacks, the air whooshing out as pain erupts in my stomach.

"I am going to pack." Renee announces. Pack? We're going some were? "Me and Charlie deserve a holiday. We will be gone for a week. You!" She jabs me in the ribs, making me wince. "Come back in a week, otherwise you are not allowed in the house." She marches off. I guess its time for the streets again. Wasn't that bad last time. Found a river and had a bath!

"Aww… is the slut going to miss our afternoon activity?" Charlie taunts, spit flying into my eyes. I don't move. Can't move. The blood dripping down my arm is coming out fast. I hear a zipping sound as I am forced against a wall. I am suddenly lowered, my knees hitting the floor. His hand clenches my hair tighter, forcing me forward. My struggling does nothing. My mouth is filled with a vulgar taste of pee. He thrusts me forward until I can hardly breath. Tears start to fall. I try to blink them away, show no sign of weakness.

It felt like a year, but finally he moved away. A smile broke out on his face as I collapse. Something stabs into my back, making me scream out. Sharp pain. Maybe a knife? A cannot hear anything, as my hearing is blocked out. Protection. Two hard kicks to the stomach leave me huddled in pain. Hands grab my wrists, pulling me up. My sight is blocked out. Protection. I am chucked into a car. They are taking me to the forest again.

The feeling of the gravel under my feet as I walk down the highway is hell. They took my shoes, telling me that I didn't need them. A building that I adore looms up in front of me. The walk didn't take that long. About an hour. Charlie and Renee don't know that I go to the hospital when they leave. I do need somewhere to stay, plus sometimes stitches. My left arm is drenched in blood, my lip split. Most likely have bruises covering every inch of me. I pull my hoddie tighter over my head.

I feel the stares as I walk into the hospital. The receptionist knows me, for a have made visits here all my life. I have had only two doctors ever, both being female. I do not tell them anything. They know what to do now. Set me up in a bed. Let me rest, shower and eat. Sow up anything that is needed, and bandage my broken arms. I refuse casts, because I know what Renee would do if that happened. It did happen once. Not pretty. Abortion pills came into the routine two years ago

"Hey Sarah. A week this time." I say to the receptionist, my voice hoarse. Sarah is middle aged, with red straight hair and blue eyes. She is really pretty.

"Hey Bells, you have a new doctor today. That ok?" Sarah asks in a soft voice. A new doctor. Oh. Doctor Martin did say she was retiring. How sad.

I just nod as I walk to my regular room. I always have the same room. But I have never told any one my story. To dangerous. Something could happen. Charlie would find out in such a small town. He is Chief of police after all.

I knock on the door draws me out of my mind. Two people walk in, by the sounds of it, even though their footsteps are nearly silent. I lay back into the pillow, waiting for the work to begin. "I hope it is ok, but I brought my son in, he is going to study medicine." A male voice says. It sounds familiar. But how? Son watching. Two males! What!? I guess it would be ok. I nod, sitting up. His son was looking at me. His son was perfect. His son was the man from the silver car. Shit!

"Ok. Can you take of you jumper please." The man says. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. But just call me Carlisle." He says in a friendly voice. Suddenly he points behind him. "This is Edward. Now. What seems to be the problem?" Oh. He doesn't know I come here all the time. Dammit.

"My name is Bella. I need an abortion pill and my arm need to be stitched." I start off. Listing off the problems. "Something is wrong with my wrist. Ribs hurt. Cuts on my legs. Something on my back. Plus I'm hungry." I say as a nurse comes through the door.

"Hey Bells. How are you? You are looking better." Says Mary. I love Mary. She is so nice to me. All the nurses are. She hands me some piles that I swallow without water. She than hands me a hospital dinner plate.

"Hey Mary. I'm pretty good. Feeling much better. I don't cough up blood any more!" I spoke with a smile. Her face broke out into one too as she turned around to leave. We waved at each other as she went through the door. Now for the show. Putting the plate on the bedside table I start to strip. Yeah. Strip. It is what I usually do, because, basically, my cuts and bruises don't finish when my top and pants start. Taking off my jumper I hear a small intake of air. Huh? That usually doesn't happen. My top comes next, and by the looks on the doctor and his sons' faces, they were not expecting that. I just let my pants fall to the ground, stepping out of them.

"Okay" Carlisle says, drawing the word out. He points to my chest. "What's that?" He inquires. Looking down I see a piece of clothe wrapped around my chest and stomach. Right. Forgot I did that.

"Bandage. I thought that it might need it." I say as lie back down on the bed. Lets hope he doesn't go into Doctor mode, and ask heaps of questions.

"What happened?" His son asks. Edward. Dammit! So instead of the doctor asking, he gets his son to ask.

"Something." Is my only answer. No one has ever known, and I am not about to start now. Closing my eyes I let them start. There hands are both ice cold, but it helps the burning pain. They were gentle beyond belief.

After about an hour I felt that they had stopped. Opening my eyes I could see them looking at my left wrist. Nothing can be wrong with it. It doesn't hurt that much. "Something wrong?" I ask. They both look up at the same time.

"It's broken, but something wrong has happened to it. Have you been lifting things with this wrist? What about your ribs? Seven of them are broken." Carlisle says.

I narrow my eyes at him. Way to many question. "Yes I have been lifting things with my wrist. How am I meant to carry anything! And my ribs? I don't know. I didn't even know ribs could be broken." I stated.

The son spoke up then. "Well you will need a cast for you wrist. Also it looks as if you have punctured your lung. So an operation will be needed."

"Hell no! No cast!" I ripped my hand out of the grasp. Time to leave. I don't like these doctors. I tried to get up but the son held me back. "Get the fuck off me! Let me go." I screamed. I am sure someone could hear me. Sarah most likely heard the whole thing.

"I am not allowing you to leave. If you do you will die." Carlisle said.

"State the frikken obvious why don't you! I have been shot before, and it isn't like I plan to live long!" I screamed in his face. "Gonna be killed before I'm eighteen any way!" I let slip. Oh shit. "Fuck." I whispered. No one new that. I hadn't told any one that. Charlie! They will tell the police. No! I need to leave.

"What do you mean by that?" Carlisle said in a confused tone. Got to leave. Now! Dammit. DAMMIT!

I felt myself struggle under the sons' hand. "LET ME GO! I need to LEAVE! Now!" I started to sob. To soon. Could have just moved any way. To soon. Was going to move away. Leave. Before I was eighteen. I grabbed the sons' hand, trying to move it from below my neck. It was just above my chest, lightly leaning down on me. I don't care if I break something. I need to leave! Something was bubbling up in my throat. Something loud and dangerous. The perfect thing. I let it go with all I had. My scream echoed around the room, seeping under the door. The weight on me lifted off, as the son covered his ears. My chance! Jumping off the bed I ran to the door, grabbing my clothes off the ground. Need to move. Last time I did this was years ago, but they listened then. Throwing open the door I come face to face with two people. They where also from the silver car! Shit! I stilled for a second, but than tried to pass them. Arms wrapped around my waist, as shock showed on the two peoples faces in front of me.

"Fuck! LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I screamed. I tried to struggle out, but it didn't work. Next best thing is to scream again. So I did. The arms loosened just enough for me to duck under them and run. I ran as fast as I could. But it didn't work. A few metres from my door and arms went around me again. "No! You don't understand. I need to go." I span around to see the doctors son, Edward, holding me close. "If I don't go he will find out. I have to go! Need to go. He will kill me. Shit!" I rambled, trying to pull from his grip. Nothing worked.

"Here." Carlisle said a needle in his hand. That's when the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened

"What happened?" What a nice question to ask.

"She wouldn't stay. She is in no state to leave."

"Well the nurse's didn't seem too fussed. Apparently she comes in every few months, no more than a week." Are they talking about me?

"Shh! She is about to wake up." Yeah. Me. Hey! How did they know I was going to wake up?

I feel a hand touch my shoulder. God, what happened? Stupid doctor. "Sweetie. Are you ok?" Says someone. Yeah, that was the stupid doctor. Frikken sedate me!

"My eyes feel groggy, but I push through. I try to sit up but a hand doesn't let me. "Let go of me!" I say through clenched teeth. The doctors son again. Never knows when to give up! "Of course I am not ok. Now let me get up!" The hand lifts off. Pushing myself up, I put my back against the head board. Still at the hospital. Same room thank god. Four people in the room. Okay. What! Why are there four? Doctor. Edward, the doctors son. The pixie girl and strong guy from the silver car? Shit. "Who the hell are you!? Why the fuck are you here!" I say, pointing with my left hand. Looking at it only makes matters worse. "You fucking put my hand in a cast! Idiot!" I screech.

"Well they would be my children. Emmett and Alice. Your hand though, needs to be in a cast. Broken wrist. Carlisle tries to explain.

"Yeah. It goes in a cast if you want to get me killed. How long have I been out for? Better not be long! What am I doing here! Stupid." Not letting them answer, I grab the hospital phone. Quickly I ring a number I know off by heart. Reception. "Sarah."

"You need to leave Bells?" She asks. Sarah seems to just know. God I love her. She treats me like a friend.

"Yeah. Do you think I could grab a sandwich or something to go?" I reply.

"A week on the streets? Risking it, don't you think?" Sarah inquires. I can hear the worry in her voice. So I have only been out for a little.

"I know. But this is more dangerous. Remember last time. That hurt." I respond. Trying to explain.

"Doctor not get it? I saw you run. That guy was fast, and strong." Sounds like she wants to gossip. "Oh no! He didn't plaster you, did they?" Yeah. Gossip.

"Can you cut it? I don't have a knife on me. Oh! Actually. I might have stashed my pocket knife. Did I tell you I got one? Pretty too! Looks expensive" I say happily. Taking a peek at the other people in the room I see horror. I wonder why.

"Nah. You didn't. But Bells, you know you're not meant to steal." She responds, sighing.

"I know. But I wanted it! It was awesome. Plus now I got protection. Most expensive thing I have ever had. So awesome. I will show you on the way out! Okay?" I say, excited. It really is so cool. Has a dragon engraved in it. All black.

"Yeah sure. How many sandwiches. Two? Or do you want more this time?" She asks again. They always try to give me more, but I can't stomach all that food. Maybe I could go for three. They might have strawberries! Oh! I loved the taste. Even if it was only that once.

About to answer, I feel the phone being snatched from my grasp. "I am sorry, but I will not be allowing this child to go any where. Her health is at risk." With that Carlisle hangs up the phone.

"What the hell is your problem?! My choice if I want to leave or not." I scream. Stupid man. Can't stay. Only have a week. Less maybe.

"My problem would be that you are very sick, but won't stay." Carlisle responds. He sounds calm. How frikken annoying

"I am not sick!" I scream, getting out of the bed. I am still in my underwear, but a hospital gown is over it. "Where are my clothes?" I ask, looking around. Something catches my eye in the corner. Ah! Looking through my hoddie's pocket I pull out a knife. It's small, but sharp. Cuts through everything. Very helpful. "Now I have to use it. Thanks a lot." I say sarcastically. Walking to the bathroom I the big guy blocks my way. "Move." I scream. Stupid, stubborn, male!

"That cast will be staying on. Please lay back down. It is for your own good." Carlisle says again. Far out! I need to leave. Apparently he has never heard of the thing called death. Or he wants to kill me. One or the other.

"Well I can let you choose. Since you won't let me. Either I leave without the cast, and am fine. But you're not allowing this. So I leave with the cast and die. Or you kill me now. Please be quick, because I am very bored." I say. Can't he get it? I am not telling him who is trying to kill me. Not happening.

Without saying a word I feel two arms lifting me up. Not a sound comes from me, a natural instinct. The arms are icy cold, but I do not shiver. Shutting my eyes I try to focus on the pain receptors shutting off.

"She ok?" A high sounding voice says. A girl's voice.

"I don't know. Emmett. Put her down, see what happens." Another says. Male this time. I feel my feet touch the ground, but do not move. Trust me when I say that gun shots hurt. "God. I think we have an abuse case. Bella?"

Is someone calling me? Stay still. Don't know who it is. Something cold touches my hip. In response I jerk away. Run! I scream in my head. Opening my eyes I flying to the door. I don't make it. Two hands grab onto my stomach, so I do the only other response I know. Scream. My eyes screwed shut; I try to scream as loud as I can. Louder! A hand covers my mouth, the other wrapping around my stomach, pulling me towards a chest. I try to fight, but it is to no prevail. Swinging my cast, I strike something, hitting it hard enough to break the cast. But the arms stay strong.

Pain starts to ebb back into my mind. Making me weaker. Making me give up the struggle. Lose. "Don't." I whisper, as someone drags me backwards. There hand moves away from my mouth, as tears start to spill. "Please don't." I am put back on a bed, lying straight. Not moving, nothing. Except for the tears falling down my face.

"Please don't."


	9. Chapter 9

"What does she think we're going to do?" A male asked. It has been five minutes and I have not moved. The pain is nearly full ball, killing me. But I don't move. Can't.

"Emmett. You're an idiot! She has been abused, physically. Maybe even sexually." Edward says. Abused? I think Mary and Sarah both asked me if I was abused. I just said no. Wonder what it means.

"Oh. What bastard would do that!? Emmett asks. He sounds angry. Wonder why? God. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. There to strong, I don't think I would make it if something happened. Automatically I curl into a ball. Knees pulled to chest, arms wrapped around. Trying to close my eyes harder I concentrate on nothing. The pain from my wrist shoots up my arms, but all I do is bite my lip.

"Bella?" A girl voice says. She sounds sad. Two arms go around me and I tense, waiting for a blow that doesn't come. "Nothing is going to happen to you." She whispers in my ear. I relax into the hug. Opening my eyes slightly, I see the little pixie girl. An iced hand grabs hold of my broken wrist, making the pain double. No noise is heard.

"Does this hurt?" Asks Carlisle; he is the one who picked up my wrist. No. It doesn't hurt. Can't hurt. Not allowed to hurt. I shake my head no. "Okay, just tell me when it does." That's just like Charlie said the first time. I told him. He just made it hurt more. Much more.

**Flashback**

"_Renee is out for the week. So shall we play a game?" Charlie spits in my face. He has me up against the spare bed, in the spare room. My hands are tied to the bed head, while my feet are tied to the bed legs at the bottom, spreading them apart. I do not say a word, scared of the beatings. _

_A knife appears in his hand. I struggle, but go nowhere. He brings it down, to in between my legs. "Better access." He says with a sly grin, as he makes a slit in my over sized pants. My struggle goes on, but he just tightens the straps, and puts one over my eyes. "No peaking. Just tell me when it hurts." He instructs as I hear something drop to the ground. _

_Building up a scream I feel his hand slam over my mouth. Another goes up my top, to my chest. Trying to get away only seems to make him more eager. I feel something push against me, against the cut. It seems to find its way, because something hard and warm slams into me. _

_Twisting my head, his hand moves off my mouth. "It hurts!" I scream. He does nothing to stop, but covers my mouth again with his hand. A laugh is heard all around as it slams into me again._

**End Flashback**

Another pain shoots up my arm, but I keep my mouth clamped shut. I will the tears back as the pain doubles. Triples. Quadruples. A beeping sound cuts through as I get light headed. Dizzy. "Carlisle! What's happening? Her heartbeat is to fast." Says the girl. Alice is her name.

"Edward. Get some painkillers. Emmett. Pass me the oxygen." Carlisle commands. His words seem distant, and I clamp my eyes shut as the room spins. The cold arms around me disappear and a hand goes on my forehead and chest.

"Come on Bella. Stay with us." A mask is slipped onto my face. A prick on my arm.

"Wake up Bella." Air is pushed into me.

"Carlisle! Her pulse is slowing to much." No air comes in.

"We're losing her." This gets through, and I feel myself relax. I have waited so long for this moment, death to come. No more pain.

"Give me those!" The voices tell me that heaven is close. This is what I want. Ever since I was told about heaven and hell. Renee said that hell as for me. That is fine. Anywhere, everywhere, is better than here. I wouldn't complain. Renee said that she and Charlie are going to heaven. I don't want to.

A pain goes through my chest. I ignore it. Two cold hands beat down on it. No! Leave me along. Another pian goes through as I feel something on my mouth. Lips. It pushes air in. No! I try to shout. Nothing moves. Maybe if I resist, that my death will be complete.

Another pain goes through me, greater than the first. I try to gasp, but something is blocking the way. It pushes air in as I drink it greedily. Pushing my eyes open I see bronze hair as more air is pushed in. He moves away. I hear a small beeping sound and the smell of the hospital reaches my nose. I didn't make it. I was brought back to my personal hell. No one can save me now.

"No." I whisper as the tears pour down my face.

OoOoOoO

:'(

I am really sorry about this, but if you want the next chapter, than you need to do something for me. There are more than 50 people on alert for this story, and more than 1000 visited for the 8th chapter. So... I have other stories. I need ten reviews on each story. One of them only needs one review while another needs 7 to reach 10. Please actually read them. Cause i need advice.


	10. Chapter 10 EPOV

This is a long awaited part. Edward's point of view. Now, it isn't the whole thing, and only summarized. After i finish, it will finish at the hospital, so this is sort of him recounting what happened.

OoOoOoOoOo

I thought it was stupid to go to someone's house for dinner; vampires can't eat. Hide the food, Carlisle says. How fun. But my thoughts of annoyance changed to worry when we stepped out of the car. Now it's disgust. There was noises, but they where muffled. Crying. Screaming. Swearing. The Swans said they had no child, they thought nothing of it. I tried listening for thoughts; they did not come. All that was heard of this child was a weakening heartbeat, faint breaths and a soft trickle of water when everything was noisy.

When I heard a soft click of the door, but no footsteps, I thought I had imagined it. But my whole family heard it. Carlisle said to follow. Well thought. So excusing myself, Alice and Emmett, because we where tired and had school tomorrow, we followed. Alice 'saw' her walking on the stretch of road between Forks and Port Angeles. Took her a while. To 'see' someone you have not seen is hard. That was just where we found her, soaked to the bone. She said she was going to Port Angeles. But after realising that she was wet she said she would leave. We convinced her to stay.

Her blood didn't smell right. Sickly sweet; but lacking something. Everything. Malnutrition. It was not tempting. Her answers to everything where short and bitter. Not revealing anything. Her clothes covered all her skin. The hood was so far over her face that it was nothing but a shadow. The sleeves covered her hands. Her shoes though; they looked like they where about dead.

When we let her off at the supermarket, she ran. Alice wanted to follow. So did I. Emmett joined. After I parked the car we walked in. She was at the fridge, picking out something's. They all looked disgusting to me. She started walking again; we hide behind anything and everything. I saw her stop, look around, than plop a grape into her mouth. She seems happy, like it is her daily meal. Cherry next, she swallows the pip. At the strawberries she is hesitant. Hasn't she ever tried it before? A small bite is taken. Her eyes close and she takes a deep breath. With that she gets meat.

Following her out she looks over joyed, not that I can see her face. But she has a ten-dollar bill in her hand. The plastic bags are doubled, and I finally see her hands. Her left looks swollen, painful. Her right is cut.

Reject shop next. Us three slip in after her, again hiding. It's like a game of hide and seek. How sad. I see her looking around, her face still covered. Her posture never changes, except she stands higher when happy. Bella she said her name was, in the car. Bella starts down the aisle two from where we are. Good, still can see her. She can't see us. Her footsteps are silent to our ears. Again she looks around the store, up in the corners. Grabbing a pair of socks they land in her grocery bag. Walking a touch further she tucks two bottles of water into her hoddie pockets. Stealing!

Paying for the shoes she bolts. And when I say bolt, I mean she was fast for a human. For us though, it was easy. We stopped just before we rounded the corner, she would see. We dash to the nearest tree, hiding in it without a single leaf rustling. I can see a bottle lying on the ground, gone. The other is in her hand. She looks around again. Stepping into the rain she keeps an eye on the food. As her jumper comes off I have to put my hand over Alice's mouth to keep the gasp in. Bella puts the jumper with the food. Blood streaks her skin, dirt in every place that blood isn't. There is a bruise on ever inch of her skin, scratch's in between. My god.

I think what really shocked me was how skinny she looked. Like she doesn't eat. That was when she swore. I thought that maybe she had seen us, but that wasn't it. Her ribs where bruised, if not broken. All she did was splash water on it, and her back. Whip marks where on her back. Ripping off a bit of her over large top she wrapped in around her stomach, a gash there, and left it at that. The rest of the bottle, except for a sip, went on her face and hair. She used her right hand the whole process. The bottle was left to fill.

After that she put her jumper back on, plus the socks and shoes. Cradling her left wrist, plastic bags wrapped around her arms, she let her lids close. Just like that.

OoOoOoOoOo

Oh! I have a poll. Vote. But you need to read them all. Reviews welcome. Suggestions too.


	11. Chapter 11 EPOV

To say I controlled my anger when those men came at her would be lying. Alice had to hold me back so that I wouldn't kill them. After she didn't respond to them, except for checking her stuff and shaking her head no, I advanced. I couldn't take watching them kick her. She is a defenceless young girl! Not that she seems to care.

"What the hell is happening here?" Emmett booms out, anger detectable. The three men seem annoyed that we are there, but looking at Alice smiles scrunches their faces. I can hear Alice gagging in disgust as I again try to read the girls mind. Blank. A swift movement and the three men are running for their lives. Normal humans

"Are you ok?" Alice asks the girl. Her hood covers her face, knees pulled to her chest. She nods her head and gets up, walking away. Is she going to walk back to that house! It will take hours.

"Hey!" Emmett runs up to her, grabbing her left wrist. Bad idea. I hear a small gasp, but no scream. Emmett seeming likes the girl, feels sorry for her. I do to, for I don't feel thirst around her, blood lacking everything. So I can think about other things. "Want a lift again?" The girl, Bella, contemplates the other, but still shakes her head no.

"No." Comes a slight whisper. She starts to struggle to remove her wrist; her heart beat accelerating. Painful. "Let go." She demands through clenched teeth. With that she starts running, and doesn't stop.

I start up the car as Alice and Emmett get in, all thinking about the same thing. The girl. She is hurt beyond belief. We have to find her. We waited a bit though, because if we rushed off straight away it would look weird. So half an hour of anxious waiting I started the car. First ten minutes of night finding her got me worried. The woods are not a place you should be at night. Dangerous.

"There!" Shrieked Alice as I pushed down on the break. We had gone far, fifteen minutes of straight driving. Impressive for a human. Not getting out of the car Emmett grabs her, her breathing speeding up, like she is trying to wake. Emmett lays her down, arms still around her frail body. I start to hum I melody to get her back to sleep. Carlisle will help.

Carlisle was still at the hospital. Midnight shift. Alice put her in her room, and changes her clothes. Her old ones are for the bin. Rose, Jasper and Esme are all hunting at the moment. Staying in my room I read. And read. And read. Night-time is boring.

About six in the morning Bella's breathing increased. She's awake. I didn't hear her footsteps, so stayed where I was. Alice and Emmett did the same, no one knowing what to do.

After about half hour Alice made up the discission, seeing that everyone was going to be home soon. "Hello. Anyone there?" Echoed through the house and the heartbeat disappeared.

School was boring as usual. Adolescent girls hold no interest for me, there thoughts not wanted. Alice explained to the family about this girl, everyone was horrified, Rose the most. She has experienced this before and knows what it feels like. Torture. Alice said she was going to the hospital.

"Carlisle. Patient in room #102. Please be careful with her." Pleaded Sarah as we walked in. I was going with Carlisle just in case I picked anything up, and also because the school thought I was training to get my doctors certificate, like the two I have in my room.

Walking in the room and I saw the same girl. Well she had the same smell, clothes and no mind. No, she would have a mind, I just can't hear it. All hell broke loose after that. She wouldn't tell us anything, and she stripped in front of us, showing cuts, scares and bruising. After taking abortion pills she lay on the bed. None of the nurses seemed fussed, and the one that came in made it seem like that was normal. Normal!

Everything got even worse when I said about the cast. What's wrong with a cast? It will make it better. Help. I held her down. That is until she screamed. Even people with out sensitive hearing would have cringed. She mumbled something about someone who was going to kill her. That she had to go. Leave.

I have to admit; she is incredibly fast. But when she got to the door horror coated her face. My brother and sister where there. She didn't seem bothered that she was in her undies and bra. I grabbed her again and again she freaked, screaming at the top of her lungs. My siblings where shocked as this girl, Bella, ran out of my arms. I got to her a few metres away. She span around and I could see the panic in her eyes, on her bruised face.

"Here." Carlisle said, offering me the needle. She went limp in my arms, weighing nothing.

I picked her up, carrying her into the room. People stared and the nurses just shock their heads in pity. _'Always happens.'_ Were there main thoughts. Carlisle, my sibling and I discussed the girl as we put a cast on her wrist. We also found a cut along her stomach. When she woke up more chaos ensued. The cast didn't go well at all. She wanted to leave, live on the street. The receptionist was even agreeing with it.

Bella jumped of the bed and rummaged through her clothes, intent on finding something. When we found it I knew what she wanted to do. We told her to stop, but she went on about her dieing. Our choice. Emmett stopped her, grabbing her. She seemed to just, freeze. Emmett put her down, but she stayed still. Frozen. Emmett touched her hip on Carlisles instruction and that made Bella move. And when I say move I mean fly! Running to her I grab her around the stomach. Another ear piercing scream escapes. I cover her mouth, keeping my grip on her stomach. This just made her struggle more and more, cracking her cast on my arm, breaking it.

"Don't" She whispers as I carry her to the bed, my hand off her mouth. I feel tears drip onto my arm. "Please don't," She says again as I lay her down. Her eyes are shut, blocking out everything, something. "Please Don't." She says again.

Who could have done this to her!?

OoOoOoOoO

Hope you enjoyed. For all who are loving this story, than you might be interested in the one called Orphan. Read it through. Reviews welcome! Cookie for who ever reviews!


	12. Chapter 12 EPOV

Carlisle had started moving her wrist, without pain killers. He was thinking that she still had them in her. If we gave her too many than that could affect her. So we had to take the risk. So far he was right.

Bella's jaw clenched, and fist tightened. Alice held her tight. Bella didn't cry out. Didn't say to stop. Nothing. Her heart rate started to rise. We let it be. It rose again. Alice was the one to say something. Bella had started looking dizzy, delirious. I ran to get the pain killers. Something was wrong.

Carlisle thought as I did. She was in pain. Too much for her body to hold. Why wouldn't she say that she was in pain? That it was hurting her? I sped to her side and eased the needle in. It helped immediately. But too much.

Her heart rate began to drop so much that it was dangerous. She wouldn't breath, and was close to death. I pulled the mask of her, and pushed in a breath. I felt her trying to struggle and moved away a little.

"No." She breathed out. She didn't want to survive. I wouldn't let her die. Another breath in, and we shocked her. It did nothing. We repeated and where rewarded with a breath. Bella's eyes groggily came open as her heart beat picked up to normal. She had tears in her eyes.

"No." She said, but louder this time, as if wanting to forget. This time we give her pain killers, knocking her out.

"Four days." Was Carlisle's demand. Four days with her sleeping. It might help her, heal her. She had an immediate operation. When she came out we where all waiting. Over ten hours, that's how long I waited with Alice and Emmett. She had started to grow on them, even though they didn't know her. We took shifts, so that when she woke up someone was next to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Her heart beat was still stable, and she looked healthier, even if it had only been four days. Sleep did her good. Esme had been in to visit her, as had Rosalie. Rosalie had broken down upon seeing her, remembering her past. Jasper came with Alice. Bella had taken to be part of our family, even without speaking to her. Even though she was human.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week had past; Carlisle said she still needed to rest. Maybe another week. We had to let her wake though. Her heart beat started to pick up, the machines alerting the nurse that she was awake. I looked at her, as her brown eyes peered at me. "Where am I?" She asked groggily, sleep still in her.

I walked up to her; she had bandages surrounding her, a cast on her wrist. She looked nearly like a mummy. "Hospital." I stated calmly. Last time she found out she was at the hospital and staying she tried to make a run for it.

She just nodded. "How long have I been here?" She asked, starting to sound more awake. I didn't want to say this, but she had a right to know. But the problem was that if she moved too much the stitches would pull. Not good.

"Week." At this her eyes widen. "Don't worry. We called the police." I say. Carlisle said we had to, because taking her in with us was not right. Someone else could get her by these same people. I looked down at her and say fear. Something was wrong.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice. Something was terribly wrong.

"Where is she?" Someone asked. It sounded like a man. He was trying to calm his anger, but it wasn't working.

"Who chief?" Sarah asked confused.

Chief Swans mind was jumbled, but something stood out. He had a gun. "The… err… girl I got called in for Bella." Saying her name, he sounds disgusted. Bella is shaking, able to pick up the voices because they're close. Sarah is leading him here. Bella starts to struggle, trying to sit up. I push her back down.

"Please. I have to go." She starts, panic rising. "I need to hide. Please. He is coming." She says, the panic making her spill out secrets. A knock at the door stops us. I step into the shadows, so no one can see me. Charlie comes in, but Sarah leaves. He doesn't see me.

"Isabella," He starts off, his voice sickly sweet. "What did you do, you whore!" He spits out, so low that humans wouldn't hear. Bella doesn't answer. I might not be able to read her mind, but I can see the fear, worry, and acceptance. The last one surprise's me. "Know, how am I going to fix this!" He screams, but it's still a whisper.

"I don't know." Bella says, timidly. I keep track of Charlies mind and thoughts, making sure that he doesn't use the gun. _'Can't… someone will hear… mute… run…no…when she is back…' _The last thought makes me relax. She isn't ever going back. I wouldn't let her. Never.

Charlie goes over and locks the door, thinking that he is alone with her. I don't make a sound. He starts walking over to her, and tries to slap her. I grab his hand. "What the hell!?" He shouts, shock coating his words. Bella has her eyes shut, jaw clenched. I won't let him hurt her. "How did you get here?" He asks me.

"Don't touch her." My voice is like steel, trying to get him to back down. I let go of his hand. Before I can react I hear a shot. A gun shot. Looking down I see a burn mark in Charlies jacket. Turning around I see the worst. A bullet wound in Bella's chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So i am going to leave it there with a horrible cliffy. I hope you enjoyed it, and i am going to say sorry for the next part. I am going to be working on my other stories so that they have as many chapters as this one. But, if i get up to 100 reviews, so 14 more, than i will post straight away.


	13. Chapter 13 BPOV

I had had a bullet wound before. But to say it was this painful is a lie. My lungs will hardly breathe for me, as my heart doesn't want to beat. They both were most likely hit.

I feel myself being moved; very painful. The bullet is removed, but this does not help. Neither does the pain killers. Screams want to escape, but I won't let them. Charlie might hear.

Maybe he won't. This might be hell, because the fire won't leave. Each jolt wakes up my bruises, but I refuse to cry. To scream out is weakness. You need to hold it tight. Squeeze your eyes shut and close everything out. Try to hold your breath and stop the ache. Death is always welcome in my life, for it was always close.

Like a welcome reassurance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry about the long wait. Also, this chapter is sorta a filler i guess, but it also doesn't clue you in on what happens. I don't know what i'm acutally going to do. But theres only one chapter to go. Give me twenty reviews people! Oh, like, about what you want to happen. Dead, changed, or human.


	14. Epilogue

The pain was worse than hell. But I had been there and come back. As far as I new, three days had passed. But it might have been more. But what I do know is that I haven't heard Charlies or Renee's voices yet. Not yet. But maybe soon.

Maybe I imagined the past while. Like Edward being there when I woke up. The doctor, and people from the silver car. The gun shot. Everything.

There still might be a few days left till they come back, and then I will go back to my personal hell. In my hell, the beatings where constant, the daily 'activities' painful. (AN: She doesn't know the word rape.) In my hell, I was the servant. Punching bag. Piece of meat. Thing. In my hell, death is your only wish.

The pain seemed to stop a few minutes ago. It just, stopped. Do you know what else stopped? The pain. It was like all the blood, bone, and skin, was all healed. Like nothing ever happened. So maybe, I imagined everything, and when I wake up this will all be a nightmare. I might have a family who loves me. Loves everything about me, and will care about me. Who will let me eat, and shower, walk out side, and go to school! Just maybe; a nightmare.

There was something else that stopped though. My heart. It was like it never beat. Didn't want to. This gave me the option of heaven or hell. My wish was hell. Away from Charlie and Renee. I think all bad people go to heaven, because Charlie and Renee are going there. But I guess the only way to tell, is to open my eyes and hope to see someone.

That wasn't a struggle. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw a white roof. White? White means good, right? So that means I'm in hell? But didn't Renee say heaven has white. So confusing.

"Bella?" A soft voice asked. As soon as I heard the voice I sat up straight. Surrounding the bed I was on where seven people. They looked like angels, but I had seen some before. Four of them. But what really surprised me was the bed. It felt smooth. Like it isn't what I usually am on. Plus, I sink into it a bit. I could sleep in it for ages.

"Yay! She's up!" Screamed the short pixie girl again. Alice. She started to run at me, and it was fast. Faster than normal people. On instinct I wrapped myself into a ball, waiting impact. None came.

"Wow." Said someone else. Just moving my eyes I can see everyone staring at me. Taking a breath that I had been holding in for hours, I smelt things that I had never smelt before. Sounds came to my ears that I had never heard, and the colours around me where different to everything I had seen.

"Bella, I think you might need an explanation." Stated the doctor. Carlisle. I didn't nod, or do anything. I don't want an explanation. I just needed to get back before something bad happened. Last time didn't end so well. That can't happen. Not again.

Looking to my left wrist, I stretch my fingers out. No pain. My right arm; no cut. Lifting my hand to my face, nothing hurts. This can't be happening. Maybe they will let me ask? I wonder… "Umm…" I start, barely a whisper, but so loud to my ears. "Am I in hell? Because Renee said I got to go there, and bad people go to heaven, because Renee is going there. Right?" I ask, scared of there reaction. But it's different than what I thought it would be.

The blonde angel turned into the muscle guy, I remember he said Emmett. I could hear her sob. Why would she cry? Had I said something bad? Everyone looked sad, or horrified. One of the angels, another blonde boy, looked ready to break down. I wonder why. Better not ask any more questions. Something bad might happen.

Pushing myself into the back of the bed I hear a crack. Than another crack. Looking up I see the wood from the head of the bed about to collapse. No. Collapsing. I scream out, but nothing hits me.

"Force field. Impressive." Another boy says. Edward. He starts walking over to me slowly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I will fix it. I didn't mean to. Please don't. I didn't mean it." I ramble, trying to plead for my health. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry." At that I feel a sob break through me, but no tears fall. I thought I was dead. So, doesn't that mean that nothing will happen? I thought that death provided protection.

An older woman rushes to my side; I do nothing. If something is going to happen, than I better let it happen. Better than what happens after people get aggravated. An arm goes around me and I flinch away. Instead of the arm moving away, another joins it. "Hunny." Starts a soft, nearly mother like voice. I feel myself getting pulled into a chest. "It's ok. We know you didn't mean to. Nothing is going to happen to you. Your not dead" Says the voice, stroking my hair. I feel myself relax slightly into the touch.

"Please don't make me go back." I whisper, realising I'm still alive. I don't want to go back. Not now, not ever.

"Oh." Says the pixie. Everyone else is just staring at me. "We wouldn't make you do that. Your family now! You're my new sister!" She squeals.

"Welcome to the Cullen family Bella."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The end! Yay, my first fan fic finished. For all the people who didn't review, can you? Also, sequel? Like her power? If there is a sequel, than she gets more powers! YAY! Oh, i need to say also. For a few chapters back. How she nearly died.

If your heart is racing, than that's bad. She went into shock. But than giving the body relaxants, like pain killers, that makes it slow down, and it can slow down to much.

She also doesn't know much about the world. So that sort of explains the heaven and hell thing. Hope you enjoyed!

I forgot. People didn't want a happy ending, and i haven't completely given it. She still can't trust, and all that.


	15. SEQUEL!

Hey all my fans! Lol, joke. So, people asked for a sequel. So... i made one! Look onto my profile and you get the first chapter. Really brief at the moment and i need help with the title. Who ever has the perfect title will be mentioned! So go ahead. Thx yawl.


End file.
